


Quiet

by MysteryMuse



Series: MMX-XXX [13]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Come play, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Kink, Silence Kink, Soft bodies, Touching, Undressing, Zero tops (and isn't Maverick), ridiculously human robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to control someone, Zero knows. Tumblr ask-fic drabble for megan-elith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

They didn't usually play roughly when it was X's turn to bottom; somehow Zero could never quite bring himself to actually hurt X, and he knew X didn't enjoy the kind of harsh restraint that he himself did. But there was more than one way to control someone, and Zero knew X's weaknesses intimately.  
  
Zero had dragged X back to their favorite playspace, an abandoned building forgotten by everyone, and had pushed him over to one of the square pillars in the center of the floor.   
  
"Get your hands over your head. Palms on the pillar, and don't move them. If your fingertips leave the wall, we're done; I'll stop touching you." He crowded in close behind X, and deftly unhooked X's armor, swinging the blue and white plating aside to get at the meshskin underneath. X bowed his head, trembling eagerly, and concentrated very hard on not moving his hands, pretending they were glued to the pillar. He wanted very much to be touched.   
  
Zero watched his hands closely. "Good, but we're not there yet." He reached around X and found the nearly invisible zipper tab in the meshskin, slowly pulling it down; baring a segment of X's cream-white chest, the hypersensitive ridges of his abdomen and collarbones. Deep below their heavy armor, both X and Zero were newly soft-bodied and tremendously sensitive. Zero stripped off his protective gloves with his teeth and bared his own hand; tanner than X, and almost invisibly jointed, almost perfectly human. He stroked his hand delicately over X's shuddering skin, bit down a groan of pleasure, huffing into X's shoulder. Touch in their new bodies was a thousand times more brilliant than it had been in their mechanical bodies. Momentary contacts of skin to skin made Zero feel like his entire brain was full of white light.    
  
He felt X suck in his breath, and decided to give him that one sound because touch was still such a shock to both of them - but he quickly rumbled a warning, "If you make any more sounds, even the smallest gasp, I'll stop touching you," Zero dragged his fingertips down X's chest, moved the pelvic plate and dragged the zipper lower. "Be quiet, and everything will be fine."   
  
Zero trawled his fingertips down between X's legs, brushing over the tip of X's cock with almost cruel delicacy, rubbing gently against the slit and letting a drop of pre-come roll between his thumb and forefinger. X did everything in his power not to cry out, lowering his head and pressing his mouth closed, biting his tongue between his teeth. He was shaking, but Zero hadn't forbidden him to shake. He desperately wanted to say yes and no and please but he didn't dare.   
  
"Not a sound," Zero whispered, drawing X out from behind the parted armor linings by gently stroking him toward tumescence. X's mouth slid open, silently, as Zero rubbed his own pre-come into him, the hot slick sensation making him almost instantly hard and achingly desperate. Somehow he managed to keep his hands flat on the pillar and somehow he managed not to cry out, but his face burned and his mouth shaped into a helpless wide O and his body rattled so hard against Zero he thought he was actually going to shake himself apart.   
  
Zero hooked his chin over X's shoulder, pushed his cheek against X's; both of them were burning hot, and Zero was gasping, his hand hot and heavy on X and pumping him much faster. He grabbed at X's mouth with his other hand, pressed down. "Stay quiet." X couldn't withstand too much of that; he arched sharply and came all at once, blind and silently screaming, spilling himself against the pillar, down his own achingly taut thighs, over Zero's fingers, hot breath huffing over Zero's palm.  
  
The blond held down his own moan as X's come splattered his fingers, and he pulled his hand free and up, licking his moist fingers slowly. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" he grinned, perversely, as he let go of the other Hunter. X elbowed him in the gut and exhaled loudly, pulling free of the pillar so he could turn and look at Zero. He moved his hands to Zero's shoulders, and pushed on him; the blond got the hint and knelt down almost at once, eyes open wide.   
  
"Your turn, Zero," X gasped, red-faced but with a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he took himself in hand, stroked himself back to his full length and hardness. Reploid refractory periods were as short or long as they wanted; in this case, he wanted to be ready again almost immediately, because he had to teach Zero a lesson.   
  
He gripped Zero by the hair and thrust his wet cock deep into the blond's mouth.   
  
"Be quiet, and everything will be fine." 


End file.
